


rejection

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Confessions, Drunk Singing, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, after BotFA, brokenheart, heartbroken dwarves shouldnt sing when in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kili sees tauriel after several years at the celebration of winning back erebor but not everything is perfect as she has to deal with a heartbroken kili she left in her wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rejection

A/N: set after BOTFA..no one dies. Song is (i will survive-gloria gaynor)

/The halls of Erebor were ringing with the laughter of merry revelers that were gathered there for a grande feast. King Thorin was throwing this feast as the anniversary feast in honor of all who helped in the battle of the orcs that had occured five years ago on this very day. The three Kings of each realms were gathered together amicably..mostly..King Thranduil still showed his disdain for the dwarves, but for the most part even he tried to get along, even when a dwarf would belch out ( disgust very apparent). Thier people intermingled joyfully together in drinking and conversations in loud volumes without showing any enmity amongst them. Unfortunately there were a few who abstained from the reverly of this gathering...like Tauriel, King Thranduils newly reestablished captain of the guard ..and Kili, Erebor prince. They both stood/sat off in opposite directions of each other, trying to not look in each others direction but on occasion they could be seen sneaking glances across the way..both tight lipped in annoyance as they drank deeply of thier drinks.

Kili was sitting at the table next to his brother Fili..his turmoil very much evident as he kept glancing over towards the she-elf that had accompinied King Thranduil. Each time he saw her he felt a pain in his chest and he had to look away before he did something that he would regret later ..so he grabbed his ale to slam back quickly, trying to wash away the anger and dull the ache in his heart.

Earlier today, before the feast had began, Kili had ran to his chambers to clean up from his weapons workout he had with Dwalin. As he opened the door ENTERING the room, movement from the bed caught his eyes and he quickly turned in its direction..weapon held in front of him to defend himself if need be. He saw it was not necessary , for there sat Tauriel, his ex love..smiling from the edge of his bed acting as if she belonged there. In his shock he lowered his sword to the floor to stare at her..watching her as she slowly stood up from her seating place to walk enticingly towards him.

"Hello Kili." her voice was almost like a purr as she smiled at him while reaching a hand out to touch his face in a loving gesture. The touch of her hand upon him jerked him out of his stupor..he STEPPED back out of her reach, anger replacing his surprise quickly.

"Tauriel? What are you doing here?" he saw her smile faltering as he moved further away from her.

"I..I came to be with you Kili." there was a incredulous look upon his face at her words. He couldnt stop the snort from leaving him as he shook his head, walking away from her to put away his sword.

"Really? Are you serious?" his anger beginning to boil up out of him..after everything that had occurred between them, this now was happening."How can you do this to me? You left Tauriel...after I had declared my love to you...and you still left me to GO BACK to HIM." Kili turned abruptly to face her...gesturing wildly with his hands in his frustration and anger. "I bared my heart to you and you just threw it away as if it was nothing to you." his face was becoming livid as he stood there...pouring out all the pain he felt since she left.

"Im sorry Kili. I was wrong to go back." her face was filled with sorrow as she faced his justified anger at what she done to him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Is that all you can say to me?"his face twisted in his fury as he then snarled at her. "Get out. Dont come back here..ever." she turned quickly, leaving the room as tears formed in her eyes at his rejection of her...not seeing the tears that trailed down his cheeks as he watched her leave his rooms.

Now there he sat having to watch everyone having a good time while he stewed in his own misery and anger..slugging back ale after ale attempting to drown out the emotions swirling inside of him leaving him in confusion. Sometimes his eyes would wander over to where she stood against the wall, not joining into any of the celebration going on around her...the moment thier eyes met, they would both look away instantly. Eventually the ale kicked in..stifling his pain and boosting the anger inside..allowing the one thing no one wanted to happen..to happen. Before anyone knew what was going on, Kili stood up, wobbeling as he climbed onto a table to stare at Tauriel across the room. Only a few people noticed as they stared at the Erebor prince in surprise..which was allowed him to do what he did in that moment.

"Tauriel!" the room went quiet as she looked over at him stunned..her cheeks going red as he kept speaking. "This is for you." thats when the festivities became a nightmare for some...Kili began to sing.

At first i was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

Without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights

thinking how you did me wrong

and I grew strong

and I learned how to get along

No one moved.. frozen in shock watching him as he stood upon that table..staring intently at her. She felt herself redden in mortification for him or herself..she wasnt sure which..yet.

And so your back from that other place

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

I shouldve changed that stupid lock

I shouldve made you leave your key

If i had known, for just one second

youd be back to bother me.

Fili was in to much shock to grab Kili quickly enough and he began to walk down along the table top..away from his brither as he kept singing drunkenly at her.

Well now go! walk out the door!

just turn around now

cause youre not welcome anymore.

werent you the one

who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

did you think id crumble?

did you think I would lay down and die?

Oh no, not I, I will survive

oh as long as I know how love

I know ill stay alive

Ive got all my life to live

Ive got all my love to give

and I will survive! I will survive

hey, hey

Kili saw Fili standing up to get him but he began hopping table to table..evading his brothers hands as he kept singing loudly.

It took all the strength i had

not to fall APART

and trying hard to mend the pieces

of my broken heart

and I spent oh so many nights

just feeling SORRY for myself

i used to cry

but know I hold my head up high

and youll see me, somebody new

Im not that chained up little person

still in love with you

Tauriel couldnt take looking at him anymore embarrassing himself in such a way ...it was to painful to watch. She had to turn away from the sight..but something in his voice drew her back to stare. She realized he had moved closer to where she was at..on the table that was right in front of her.

And so you felt like droppin in

and just expect me to be FREE

but now Im savin all my lovin

for someone whos lovin me

Something caught her eye..there upon his cheek. She peered closer at what it was...tears.. sparkeling there as he sang in front of her. She felt like she was under a compulsion as her feet of thier own accord propeled her forward to where he stood.

He saw something in her eyes that drew him to STEP down onto a chair to be at her eye level..tears more visible upon his face as his voice began to slightly break.

Go now! go! walk out the door

just turn around now

cause your not welcome anymore

werent you the one

who tried to break me with goodbye

did you think id crumble

did you think id lay down and die.

In that moment she couldnt handle seeing him like this.....doing this and so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him..effectively shutting him up. As she leaned away from him she saw many emotions MOVING ACROSS his face..shock..then disbelief..then anger. Her heart began to race in panic at what she had done...knowing it was wrong since it was obvious how he felt about her..watching everything running upon his face until it settled on one finally.

He stared into her eyes then suddenly his hand reached out wrapping around the back of her neck to pull her into a searing kiss filled with his love and pain for her..even after all that had occured between them. As he pulled away slowly from her..his eyes peered into hers..seeing a tear rolling down her cheek where he brushed it off with his finger.

"Im SORRY. I didnt mean it...kahomhilizu, gajut men (please, forgive me) "his eyes were pleading with her as he softly whispered..leaning his forhead against hers.

"I dont know what that means." she whispered back..there was a sparkle of laughter dancing in her eyes that lifted his heart out of the dark hole it had fallen in when she left.

"I think you do..Tauriel." he smiled that SPECIAL smile of his that she had fallen in love with long ago back in the dungeons of Mirkwood those many years ago. Her smile in return was all it took to finally heal the wounds within both of thier hearts and they in unison slowly leaned in to kiss once more as a confused cheer rolled around the halls. After a few moments they leaned away once more...Kilis face filled with the love within him for this lovely woman before him as he spoke from his heart. " I love you...always have."

"I love you also...and i always will." her voice was soft. "Marry me Kili?" the smile upon his face was all the answer she needed as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him to kiss her.

 

Fili stood next to his uncle Thorin, shaking his head at the wild antics of his brother...seeing Thorin warring with the emotions of amusement and vexation...it was amusement that won out. All it took was a glance at Thranduils face that had disgust and horror written all over it to decide...Thorin couldnt help the roaring laugh that burst out of him. Filis expression didnt help either..the look he gave his uncle was obvious..he clearly thought his uncle had lost his mind. ~ it must have been that horrendous song my insane brother had sang.~ Fili swore he would hear that sound in his nightmares for a long time and a shudder ran through him as Thorin slapped his back while speaking to Thranduil.

"Lads will be lads!" Fili looked over to the elvish king..seeing his face..he couldnt help joining his uncle in laughter. Thorin raised his hand as he loudly spoke for all to hear. "Looks like we will be havin a wedding soon." Thorin saw Kili looking over at him with a wide smile upon his face that was being mirrored by the same one on Tauriels. Turning his head , Thorin looked at the elvish king once more seeing his nose turned up in disgust at this turn of events. CONGRATULATIONS to you two! Now! Lets celebrate proper." with that the crowd roared more heartily as they drank and feasted more.

No one noticing a certain prince and she -elf leaving out a side door..seeking more privacy for thier own type of celebration.


End file.
